


Prompt - Ahsoka; heartbroken

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Letting go is never easy.





	

It was a simple thing that tripped her up. That made it hard to do what she knew she must. After all she’d been through, all she’d done, she could never simple return to the order. Not after the trial, the doubt, the mistrust. They welcomed her back but she would not stay.

Jedi were not meant to have things. Possessions bound you, weighted you down, prevented you from focusing on the living force. 

Or so she was taught. 

Still, like every Jedi she suspected, she kept a little box of keepsakes. Things that reminded her of people and places. A little doll given to her by a child on Christophsis; the pile of letters Rotta had sent her, never forgetting the person who had saved his life; the little knife Rex had made for her out of her first clanker kill. 

Memories in tangible form. 

She fingered the string of silka beads she had worn as a padawan braid. And would wear no-longer. The council had made her a knight in her own right, claiming all she had been through, all they had put her through, counted as her trials. 

She had never thought taken them off would be so heartbreaking. It should have been a celebration, not this bitter pit in her stomach as she dropped them into the box. 

She would not take it with her. Not any of it. Her sabre, enough clothes to last her. A little food. That was all. 

She left the temple and her past behind.


End file.
